


Do You Remember When..?

by Hecking_Tired



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mourning, a walk down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_Tired/pseuds/Hecking_Tired
Summary: Wally had been coming here every day for weeks now, talking until he couldn’t anymore and the tears were too much. If he kept thinking about the past, he didn't have to face the future without Dick by his side.





	Do You Remember When..?

**Author's Note:**

> I did write an alternate happy(er) ending, if anyone's interested I may add it as another chapter.
> 
> This took a while to write and edit, but ultimately I'm proud of this one! I'm happy with how it turned out, and I haven't felt that way about my writing for a while. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing this!

“Do you remember when we first met? It felt like a dream. How else would I get to meet you, Robin, the first sidekick? But you were really there, right beside Batman. I almost couldn’t believe it when we got along. We were fast friends, weren’t we?”

~~~

When his uncle told him he was teaming up with Robin, he checked the date to make sure it wasn’t April fools. Once he was sure it was real he hugged Barry and ran off to get into costume.

Stepping into the Batcave was like stepping into a dream. A really creepy dream. And then the dream became fantastical as soon as he heard that laugh. Robin was just as excited as he was, and while the adults were talking they had an entire cave to mess around in. There was an entire T-rex! But not even that was as amazing as Robin and his laugh.

~~~

“Do you remember when we got our first mission? It ended in complete chaos but we stuck together through it all. Unless you were sneaking around on your own, again. Still infuriating, by the way.”

~~~

Neither of them knew exactly how the mission went south, but it did. And it went fast. Actually, Wally could tell you how the entire mission went sideways. Robin went off on his own AGAIN, and he had to find him and get the information out of here. That was when a security robot spotted him and set off the alarms.

Now, both teens were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Wally has caught up with Robin, but the alarms started a lockdown and the exits were blocked by 2 feet thick solid steel doors. While Wally could (maybe) vibrate himself through them, with minor injuries to himself, he couldn't get Robin out. So he was doing his best to fight off the robots while Robin hacked security. 

It only took a few minutes but to a speedster that was way too long. As soon as the doors opened he grabbed his friend and ran them both out of the facility as a power core somewhere exploded. Probably Robin’s doing.

So much for staying covert.

~~~

“Do you remember when you became Nightwing? You said you had outgrown the nest. I agreed, but we both know it was really another fight with Bruce. I helped you move into your apartment in Blüdhaven.” 

~~~

“Thanks for helping with this, Wally. You didn’t have to.” Dick set the box he was moving down, next to another stack in the corner of the apartment. Wally used his speed to get the rest of the boxes up the stairs before responding, “No problem, dude. What are best friends for?” A part of him wished they were more, but he kept that to himself.

The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and rewatching Star Trek. After staying up longer than they really should have, Dick insisted on a sleepover like when they were kids and Wally agreed. He would have to be there tomorrow to help him unpack anyway, so it was easier. A part of him also missed the sleepovers. 

Unfortunately, the moving van with the rest of the furniture wasn’t getting there until tomorrow either. So there was just one bed.

~~~

“Do you remember when we had our first kiss? I had just confessed and was rambling like an idiot… You kissed me to shut me up. I wish you would do that now.”

~~~

It had been a few weeks since Dick had finished unpacking with Wally’s help, and now the team was hanging out there on a rare day off. The hours passed with talking and some tv in the background. Eventually, Dick just needed some space and went out onto the roof to look out over the city. The view wasn’t that bad, to be honest. There was a park nearby, and he found the sound of the cars on the streets below relaxing when they weren’t honking at traffic.

He was alone for a few minutes before Wally came out looking for him.

“Hey, you doing ok?” He sat next to him on the cold concrete.

“Yeah, just needed some air.”

The two sat in comfortable silence, watching the city below. The almost set sun was casting a golden light, framing Dick’s face in a fluorescent halo. It was just one of those moments where everything seemed perfect and would stay that way for a while. Wally couldn’t help what came out of his big dumb mouth.

“I love you.”

The silence shatters, and Dick turns to look at him with wide eyes. 

“I-I mean, of course I do, you’re my best friend why wouldn't I love you!” Wally backpedals quickly, words pouring out of his mouth. Dick stays silent, thinking, and this just makes him say even more dumb things in a sorry attempt to fill the silence again.

“I don’t know why I said that, any of that, I’m so sorry I’m just making myself sound dumber aren't I-”

He was cut off by a kiss. 

Dick was kissing him.

Wally barely got to kiss back before it ended. 

“Yeah, you are. I love you too, dork.”

~~~

“Do you remember when I moved in? The first few days were rough. You definitely aren’t a morning person, but we eventually settled into a routine. It’s tough waking up now, though. You aren’t there.”

~~~

Moving in wasn't a one-day thing for them. It happened gradually, a knickknack here and a few spare clothes in the drawer, and a second toothbrush in the bathroom. Honestly, neither could place exactly when Wally became a permanent resident. When they did notice they got what few items were left at his Uncle and Aunt’s house and called it a day. 

“Hey, it's time to wake up.”

All Wally got in response was a tired grumble from under the blanket, so he changed tactics. Grabbing the edge of the blanket, he quickly yanked it up to expose his boyfriend’s face to the sun. He took a second to enjoy the sleepy look on his face before leaning down and kissing him. Dick smiled into the kiss and slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

That earned Wally a pillow to the face before they both went out to the kitchen for breakfast.

~~~

“Do you remember when we had our first big fight? We were both so scared for each other… You self-sacrificing idiot. I would have been fine…”

~~~

Pacing the entirety of the medbay waiting room in the watchtower was not how Wally had planned to spend his evening. It was supposed to be date night, and Bruce knew that. But he called them in for a mission anyway. It was going great, until it wasn’t. Someone had gotten behind Wally and activated a power dampening collar, someone else had a gun and pulled the trigger.

It hit something, but not Wally.

Nightwing fell to the ground clutching his side, blood already starting to drip through his fingers. That was enough to get him to move again. Grabbing the nearest goon, he threw them closer to where Batman was fighting and ran to Dick’s side. 

That was how he ended up here, pacing for hours waiting for Dick to get out of surgery. What was he even thinking? Wally had super healing and he took the bullet! He was angry. Angry at himself for letting the bastard sneak up on him and put the damn collar on. Angry at Dick for taking the bullet when he could die. Angry at the goon who shot his boyfriend. Angry at Bruce for giving them a mission on date night.

But mostly, he was worried and scared. Dick could have died. He still could. He could lose his boyfriend because of some stupid thug with a gun.

After what seemed like forever, the surgery was done and he could go into the room. 

“Some date, huh?” So his sense of humor was intact. Wally just glared at him as he sat down in the chair by the bed. The silence was heavy around them, tension brewing. Both of them could feel it. Hell, they could probably cut it with a knife.

“Why did you do that?” Wally finally breaks the silence.

“To save my boyfriend’s life?”

“You could have died, Dick!”

“So could you!”

“I have super healing! You don’t!”  
The following silence said more than what either of them could have said next, so they didn't say anything. Wally gently hugged him, holding him close and trying to convey every emotion he’s felt in the past few hours. Dick got the message.

~~~

Wally had been coming here every day for weeks now, talking until he couldn’t anymore and the tears were too much. If he kept thinking about the past, he didn’t have to face the future without Dick by his side. 

He had been buried on the Wayne estate, under a tree on the hill. More than once Wally ran into Bruce, and they stood together in solemn silence. The other batkids showed up sometimes too, even Jason. Most often though, Alfred would be there. They would talk to each other about their memories with Dick.

This time he was alone. He didn’t say anything, just sat in silence as the breeze messed with his hair. Gentile, like when Dick would. 

After a few hours, Wally stood and set a small box on the grave. 

“I never got to ask before you left. It was stupid, being scared. Especially with our dangerous jobs.”

That box had been in his pocket every day for months before he died. Wally was waiting for the right moment. After what happened, the box was left in the bottom of a drawer, hidden by clothes. 

“I wish you were here, so I could ask for real.”

The tears came and blurred his vision, leaving tracks down his face before falling to the cold ground.


End file.
